


25 in Barcelona

by Tamawind



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But he has good friends and family, M/M, Peter Parker-centric, Peter is not good at feelings, Post-Break Up, Superfamily, This is basically after they end it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamawind/pseuds/Tamawind
Summary: I’m leaving tomorrow for work. I won’t be back for a year maybe more. If you ever need me just call me. Despite everything I’ll still always be here if you need me. I still love you.It was stupid of Peter to send the text, he finds himself regretting it. He doesn’t even know if Wade has the same number still. But what takes Peter’s breath away is the response.Did you mean to send me that? If so I never needed you and I never will. Glad to see you’re moving on though I didn’t expect you to take it quite so literally. Do us both a favor and keep your love to yourself.





	25 in Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> any Spanish in here is 100% google translated, this is messy has very little actual plot and is very HEAVILY self indulgent the song is really good btw go give it a listen to, it's the same as this title. 25 in Barcelona

Peter stepped off the plane, taking in a deep breath. It was just another airport, ever since he graduated and started an official job within Stark Industries, traveling was something he had become very accustomed to. Granted they usually took Stark’s private jet but Peter got out on his own without Tony, most of the time.  _ Like the Morocco trip with Wade. _ Peter tried pushing that thought far out of his head, this was the whole reason he accepted this job offer. He was here to supervise and train employees in the new Stark Industries location in Barcelona, it was just his luck that it happened to be halfway around the world, far away from Wade. 

 

Peter grabbed his phone out of his pocket pausing the music he had been listening to as he walked off the plane. Scrolling through his contacts and clicking on Tony’s name Peter hit the call button. It only had to ring twice before the man on the other line picked up. Peter smiled as he heard his dad pick up, he’ll miss seeing him but he knows that Tony will visit him. 

 

“Hey Pete! Friday told me you just landed a few minutes ago. How was the flight?” 

 

“It was good dad, I’m heading out right now there’s a car waiting for me right?” Peter asked as he walked through all the gates and found his way to baggage claim. 

 

“Of course there is! I sent one of the new senior microbiologists we just hired to pick you up, very handsome he’s only a year older than you and--” 

 

“Dad. Too soon and you know it” Peter made sure that the anger and hurt he felt was heard in his voice, “It’s only been 4 months, I’m not ready” 

 

“I’m sorry Pete, really I am. I know that everything with  _ him  _ is still fresh but I’m not telling you to marry the man, he’s a good guy and I don’t like that you’re over their alone” the  _ and hurting _ part went unsaid but both Peter and Tony knew it was there. 

 

“I’ll be fine dad, really. I made friends back home I can make friends here” Peter doubts that but he doesn’t want to tell his dad that, he already worries too much and wasn’t even going to let Peter take this job if he hadn’t broken down and confessed everything that went down between him and Wade. 

 

“I know, you’re all grown up it’s just hard for me to let go just amuse your old man for a bit Pete” Peter smiled as he grabbed his bag off the baggage claim belt. 

 

“Of course, I just got my bag. What’s this guys name by the way?” 

 

“Miguel, don’t shut yourself out of becoming friends with him because of my dumb comment Pete, he is really a good guy.” Tony sounds like he feels guilty over his previous comment and Peter sighs. 

 

“I won’t dad, just no more trying to set me up ok?” He hears tony agree with him before saying his goodbyes. 

 

“Love you Dad”   
  


“Love you too Peter, please stay safe” 

 

“I’ll try” 

 

Peter hung up and looked around he spotted a man hanging out around his car on his phone and figured he better start there, walking over Peter couldn’t help but notice the other man was attractive, with dark hair and a well kept beard with tan skin to complete the whole look. It was the exact opposite of Wade. He could see why his father would try and set him up, the man was gorgeous, smart and not clinically insane. 

 

“Miguel?”

 

“Peter Parker! It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Miguel Montero please let me get this luggage for you” 

 

Peter let him and while Miguel put his bag in the trunk, Peter opened the passenger door and got in, taking his backpack off in the process. Waiting for Miguel to come back in Peter nervously scrolled through his phone. Harry had texted him yesterday, saying that he’d come visit once Peter was all settled in since Harry was in France with Oscorp for the next few months. MJ and Ned had both told Peter to text him once he landed so he quickly sent them a text letting them know he was alive and well. Next was a message he had sent to Wade, last night. 

 

_ I’m leaving tomorrow for work. I won’t be back for a year maybe more. If you ever need me just call me. Despite everything I’ll still always be here if you need me. I still love you.  _

 

It was stupid of Peter to send the text, he finds himself regretting it. He doesn’t even know if Wade has the same number still. But what takes Peter’s breath away is the response. 

 

_ Did you mean to send me that? If so I never needed you and I never will. Glad to see you’re moving on though I didn’t expect you to take it quite so literally. Do us both a favor and keep your love to yourself.  _

 

Peter’s chest felt hollow, he felt so utterly empty and locked his phone. He wants to cry but he just feels so unbelievably numb. How is this the same man Peter fell in love with, the same man who treated Peter like he was something special, like Peter was worth it. Did the last 5 years mean nothing to Wade? Was Peter just another of many on Wades list, he didn’t kill people anymore but he did torture, was this his way of torturing Peter? If it was, what had he done to deserve his name on one of the infamous gold cards. 

Peter knows he’s just overthinking, there was no hit out for him. What Wade did wasn’t for a job. It was for himself. Wade made his decision and his decision was not Peter. He made that very clear and very evident. Peter wishes for the hundredth time that Wade had done something inexcusable, that he had cheated or ruined Peter’s life. Instead they had just fallen apart and both could feel it, so they both tore each other down until they could no longer stand the sight of each other. 

 

It didn’t help that Wade wasn’t open or even super nice to begin with. When Peter met him he was a Merc with no sense of manners or social etiquette. He had changed for Peter, just like Peter changed for him. Now, Peter knew that neither could stand the changes that 5 years with someone else brought. He hated his snark, the way his words weren’t his but Wades. He hated the way Spider-Man fought using techniques that he had learned from Wade. Or the way Peter loved burritos and chimichangas because those were Wade’s favorite and Wade had introduced Peter to it. Peter also hates coffee now, because he can’t seem to make it anywhere close to the way Wade did. If Peter tries it he just ends up feeling sick and empty for the whole day unable to eat or do much of anything except worry. 

 

What's the worst though is that Peter doesn’t know how to live without Wade. It's always been Peter and Wade for so long, he doesn't remember what it’s like to be just Peter. The sound of the door shutting causes Peter to jump out of his thoughts and he see’s Miguel beside him turn on the car. 

 

“We are about 25 minutes away from your home Mr. Parker”

 

“Peter, please call me Peter” Peter offers a small smile at the man who smiles back” 

 

“So Peter, not that it isn’t amazing to get to work beside you but, why are you coming out to supervise this expansion surely you have other projects back in New York that you were working on that would’ve been far more worth your time.” Peter shrugged.

 

“I did, but I needed to get away. Too many bad memories surrounding New York right now. This was a good opportunity to get away but still be able to work” Miguel nodded. 

 

“Tell me Peter, are you simply getting away or running away” Peter sighed. 

 

“You don’t even know me but you already know the answer to that one Miguel”

 

* * *

 

“Miguel, how’s the new intern Anna doing in your lab?” Peter said currently organizing different papers into their designated folders. 

 

“She’s still very new, knows little of how the lab works but she’s eager to learn” Miguel said sitting on one of the chairs in front of Peter’s desk.

 

“Yeah, I was going to have Rey go over some basics with her, help her get situated I just wanted her to shadow you guys for the first week to see how you guys work” Miguel nodded. 

 

“I’ll see to it that he does while you take the next few days off, and that’s not a suggestion Peter” Peter froze, his hand clutching the document in it. 

 

“It’s your birthday Peter, invite Harry over, have fun. The lab will be fine. It’s been 6 months since you came here and you’ve never taken a single day off even when you should have. This place will have to run without you in another 6 months. Let us take care of everything, think of it like a test run. To see if we can manage when you’re gone” 

 

“I could stay” Peter said defiantly, the closer he came to leaving the more appealing the prospect was, no one here knew Wade or what he meant to him except Miguel. 

 

“No you can’t, I won’t let you run away from him Peter. You need to get your closure, if you decide to come back after, we will be glad to have you back but Pete, you have to stop running” Miguel left no room for argument in his words and his body posture, Peter’s shoulders sagged in defeat. 

 

“You’re right, like always” Peter said giving Miguel a smile, a small one that was purely out of habit. 

 

“Go home Pete”

 

Peter did go home, but didn’t invite Harry over. Instead Peter was dressed in his Spider-man suit, something he had only put on a few times while here. He didn’t want word getting out that Spiderman was in Spain, it might bring unwanted attention.  _ And Wade.  _ Peter didn’t have his mask on as he sat on top of one of the pillars of Sagrada Família with a much too large bottle of tequila. 

 

Barcelona was beautiful, Peter loved it here he really did. The people were always kind to him and he adored the culture here, it was very different to the one he was used to back in New York. Peter looked out over the city and sighed. It was peaceful here.  _ Wade would love it.  _ Peter took no time to undo the cap on the bottle before he started to down it. The taste always made Peter pull a face but he just ignored the burn and took another sip, slower this time around. 

 

Peter lets the alcohol work its way through his body, thankfully even with his metabolism he could still get drunk. In college Peter had put that to the test, many times, for science of course. The first time Peter had ever gotten drunk it had been MJ who had dragged him to a sorority party their freshman year. The ghastly pink walls and the top hits from when they were in middle school blaring through the speakers. It was a night Peter had very easily forgotten, a bit too easily. 

 

Peter had insisted he couldn’t possibly be a lightweight and MJ had taken it for the direct challenge it was. Surrounded by a bunch of college girls chugging vodka and Mikes Hard Lemonade like it was their job Peter had gotten way too caught up in it all and had woken up the next morning with thankfully no headache but no recollection of how he got back to his dorm and what had happened after he had played pong with some girl from his psych class. 

 

The next was when he had met Wade as Peter. Harry had been the one to suggest they all go to a bar just to hang out despite everyone being too young to actually drink. They all had fakes they knew worked and so none of them disagreed. It was after 20 minutes of sitting in a booth with Harry that Peter had seen him. It was Wade Wilson, not Deadpool, Wade. No mask or anything he was wearing a long sleeve shirt that looked like it was going to rip from his muscles and jeans that showed off his thighs. Peter hadn’t thought twice when he walked across the room straight to him. 

 

Spider-man had known Deadpool for a few years and had a not so secret crush on him. With all of Wade’s flirting from the start the older man had grown on him and soon he found himself enjoying his time spent with the other man. He especially loved when the other started putting his arm around his shoulder when nights were slow and when they got food after patrols. He loved every moment he spent with Deadpool even the life threatening ones. 

 

_ “Hey there big guy how about you buy me a drink” _ Peter says sitting next to Wade at the bar. 

 

_ “Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing I’ve seen today but no can do baby boy the only drink you’ll be getting from me is the non alcoholic kind” _ Peter was kind of peeved not only because Wade had called out the fact that he was young but because he had called him baby boy.

 

That was Spider-man's nickname not some random guy who came up to him in a bars. 

 

_ “I’m 22” _ Peter said giving his fake to Wade, Peter had asked Natasha for it when he started college, he knew it was probably the best fake out there currently. 

 

_ “I have to say this is impressive baby boy, but if you want any kind of drink I’m going to need to see your real one” _ Peter was buzzed before coming over here and flushed at getting called out for his fake. 

 

_ “Why are you calling me baby boy” _ Peter said, letting some of his anger slip that Wade would use his nickname on someone he barely knew. 

 

_ “Show me your real ID and I’ll let you know”  _ Peter did without a second thought.

 

_ “Thank fuck”  _ Wade said to himself as he looked at the boy in front of him. 

 

_ “What? Thank fuck for what?” _ Peter said taking his ID back. 

 

_ “Oh nothing just the fact that my little spider is legal which means I can do this”  _ Wade moved in and kissed Peter who eagerly returned it. 

 

_ “You knew”  _ Peter whispered as they pulled back. 

 

_ “Baby boy you never even tried to disguise your voice, did you just expect me to not notice?”  _ Peter kissed Wade to shut him up, he was right but Peter was never going to let him know that. 

 

_ “Your place”  _ Peter breathed out and Wade nodded eagerly and looped his arm around Peter’s waist keeping it there as they made their way out of the bar. 

 

Half the bottle was gone by the time Peter got himself out his memories. 

 

“Why did you have to fucking leave me Wade. What did I fucking do that was so bad that you chose to walk away from me, from us,” Peter started crying, letting the sobs take over, “Wade, what did I do”

 

Peter’s questioning sobs were met with silence and Peter finished the rest of the bottle feeling completely and utterly  _ wrecked,  _ he just felt empty and broken. After just staring into the night, feeling lost, his phone went off. After the initial shock of thinking it was Wade and he had heard Peter’s broken cries into the night and was there to fix him and hold him like he always had before, Peter realized it was his alarm. 

 

“Happy fucking birthday to me” Peter sighed and stood up, taking it very slow since he was heavily intoxicated. 

 

“You would’ve loved to be here with me Wade,” Peter puts on his mask and stares out at the city one last time, “I wish you were here with me”. 

 

Peter swings home and it wasn’t easy, thankfully he makes it back with no issues. He had passed out right after he got out of his suit and was woken up the next day by a loud knock on his door. Peter quickly threw on a T-shirt and ran to go answer it. Opening the door his heart leapt into his throat,  _ maybe it was Wade _ . 

 

It wasn’t and Peter couldn’t help but feel disappointed. It went away quickly however when he saw who was at his door. Peter wasted no time wrapping his arms tightly around his father who returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. After the initial shock of seeing his dad arrive on his front door they quickly made their way to the kitchen where Peter offered to make breakfast. 

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the offer but I’ll be more up to it when my only son doesn’t reek of tequila. You can’t hide a hangover from me Pete, the master of drowning his sorrows in booze” Peter looked away, his face filled with guilt. 

 

“It’s not that its just--” Tony cuts him off. 

 

“Peter look, I’m not going to judge you god knows I can’t. But take it from someone who has done the same thing. It won’t help anything it just makes you numb and that’s a feeling I never want you to feel, do you understand me?” Peter nodded and felt his eyes start to tear up. 

 

He lost it when his dad came over and wrapped him up in his arms again and kissed the top of his head. The tears just started flowing freely. 

 

“Hey it’s okay, I’m not upset I get it I really do Pete. I just don’t want you to go down the same path I did. I want you to be better than I was. Now how about you go take a shower and I’ll finish up breakfast for us then we can go out and you can show me all the wonders of Barcelona, okay?” Peter just nods not trusting his voice before he makes his way over to his bathroom. 

When he comes back out his dad had music playing from the radio in the kitchen and had an omelette on a plate waiting for him as well as a glass of orange juice. Peter sits down and starts to eat as his dad continues cooking. 

 

“Hey dad, not that I’m not happy to see you but why are you here?” 

 

“Officially, to check on how the new labs here are running. Unofficially, to make sure my son doesn’t spend his 25th birthday holed up in his room or his lab” Peter smiled at that. 

 

“Miguel got you beat, he told me I wasn’t allowed in for the next few days” 

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked that man” Tony said as he sat down across from Peter. 

 

The two spent the rest of the morning walking around the neighborhood and catching up with each other. Peter took him to the bakery nearby where a lovely woman named Rosa worked, she didn’t speak any english but Peter translated for Tony and she sent them on their way with a bag filled with sweets. 

 

“No te atrevas a darme dinero hijo, está en la casa” Peter quickly tried to argue. 

 

“Soy más que capaz de pagar por esto! por favor déjeme pagar” Rosa folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. 

 

“Absolutamente no, qué tipo de mujer sería si hiciera que mi hijo pagara por esto en su cumpleaños”.

 

“Una mujer inteligente” Peter muttered under his breath but Rosa still heard. 

 

She burst into laughter and chided Peter before wishing him and his  _ muy guapo _ father goodbye. Tony just stared at Peter as they walked out and headed down the street. 

 

“What was all of that about seeing as I don’t speak a lick of spanish except for, eres muy hermosa, mi lugar o el tuyo” Peter snorted at that of course that was a phrase his dad knew. 

 

“She wouldn’t let me pay, asking what kind of woman she would be if she let me pay on my birthday. I told her she’d be a smart one” Tony laughed at that and agreed with Peter. 

 

They went sight seeing for the rest of the day and started heading back around dinner time. Tony insisted he would cook something instead of going out. Peter tried to enjoy himself really, but he couldn’t help but stare at his phone. Hoping the one person he really wanted to be here would call him or send a message. Just something to let him know that he was thinking about Peter just like Peter was thinking about him. 

 

It seemed unfair of Peter to want that when he had made it a point to ignore Wade’s own birthday, his 30th to be exact. It had actually killed him to do so though. It physically pained him, the amount of time he typed a retyped out birthday messages throughout the day and the amount of times he had to talk himself out of just hitting the call button. Peter sighed and put his phone in his back pocket. 

  
They walked back in a comfortable silence. Peter thinking of anything but what his mind wanted him to. Barcelona was supposed to be a place to be happy without him, to quite literally move on. This wasn’t supposed to be about Wade in any way, he wasn’t supposed to see Wade in every street like he did back in New York. Yet Peter still found ways to find him in every place he looked. The coffee shop across the street, the dumb tourist shops, even just the rooftops made him think of Wade. 

  
Peter was still deep in thought when he walked through the door of his place. That’s why when he heard people yelling “Surprise” at him he literally jumped onto the ceiling. He stayed on the ceiling for a few minutes looking at all the people currently inside his house. Luckily his coworkers weren’t here so he didn’t have to explain how he was very literally hanging upside down to anyone who didn’t know. However his whole extended family was here plus Harry, Ned and MJ who at this point might as well count as his family as well. 

 

Peter’s eyes searched for someone he knows wouldn’t dare be here even if they were on speaking terms. However Peter still hoped that he’d find those familiar pair of blue eyes in the crowd. He didn’t and distracted himself by coming down from the ceiling and greeting everyone. 

 

“Wow! when did you guys all get here? I’ve missed you!” There were hugs all around and some small talk to catch up a bit with everyone. 

 

This was the longest Peter had ever been away for at a time and it was clear some people were taking it pretty hard, i.e Natasha. She had not let him out of her grip since he went up to her to say hello. After May had died, Natasha had been there to fill her spot. She could never replace May but Peter considered her family all the same. Clint had tried to help Peter by trying to get Natasha to let go and even asked her to help him in the kitchen with some appetizers. She didn’t budge though and Clint gave up eventually. Peter just sighed in Nat’s grip. 

 

“Aunt Nat, I’m fine really”

  
“I can take care of him Peter, say the word and he’s gone”

 

“He would just come back, he’s based out of New York and that won't change. You know that”

 

“Say the word Peter and I promise you he will never come back.” Peter just shook his head and smiled at her sadly. 

 

“Really it’s fine Nat, he didn’t do anything wrong, we just didn’t work out” 

 

“Bullshit Peter. You don’t run away halfway across the globe just because things  _ didn’t work out _ . I’m not an idiot” Peter shrugged and Nat let go. 

 

“Come home Peter. It’s been 6 months and we haven’t seen any trace of him in New York in months” Peter shook his head, he couldn’t not yet.

 

“I have a job here Nat”

 

“Tony would let you come home in a heartbeat. We all miss you Peter” Peter smiled sadly.

  
“I miss you too but for now, I need to be here.” Nat nodded once signaling she understood despite not liking it. 

 

She kissed Peter’s forehead before leaving to go find Clint. Peter sighed and headed over to his friends who were sitting around in the living room all talking with each other. Ned and MJ hadn’t seen Harry in just as long as Peter so it was all pretty exciting to get the whole group back together for a while. 

 

“Peter! How’ve you been!” Ned says and Peter sits down next to him smiling. 

 

“I’ve been really good! How about you guys?”

 

They all catch up and just talk about dumb shit. They relive old memories together and laugh about newer ones. They’re all pretty drunk when Steve calls them all into the Kitchen for cake, or in this case, sugar cookies. Peter isn’t a huge fan of cake so years ago after his first Birthday with his new family he had admitted to Tony he didn’t like cake but still ate a piece because he didn’t want to upset him. The next year Tony had made the biggest cookie he could’ve possibly made at home in his oven and stuck candles in it. It’s been a tradition ever since. 

 

Peter smiles awkwardly as everyone gathers around and sings Happy Birthday, when it ends he closes his eyes and blows out the candles smiling again at some of the cameras recording him after. Peter’s mind flashes back to last year, with the same people plus one more. The feel of arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close haunt him as well as the whispered words that had been repeated every year.

 

_ “Tell me what you wished for baby boy.”  _ Peter smirked and leaned against Wades broad chest.

 

_ “If I tell you then it won't come true” _

 

As soon as the memory surfaces, it fades. Peter breaks a piece off of the cookie which is covered in frosting and sprinkles and takes a bite. After he does that everyone is grabbing the other cookies that were baked as well, decorating them. The night ends peacefully, everyone for the most part leaves around 12, Tony having booked hotel rooms for everyone except Harry MJ and Ned who were going to stay with Peter. 

 

“Happy Birthday kid, I’m proud of you” Tony says pulling his son into a hug and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. 

 

“I’ll see you in the morning so we can head over to the labs” Peter nods and waves as Tony heads out leaving just him and his friends left. 

 

Harry walks out of the living room to see Peter just staring at the closed door and sighs. Peter often looks like he’s seeing ghosts everywhere and everyone knows why. They can’t rush it he has to heal in his own time. Harry goes up and gently tugs on Peter’s wrist. 

 

“Lets go to bed Peter” Peter just nods and latches on to Harry who guides him to his room. 

 

And well if Harry slips into bed with Peter and Peter holds him a little to tightly and his shirt becomes just a little less dry. Harry won't say a word. Peter needs him right now.

 

Back in the kitchen Peter’s phone rests on the counter, no new notifications. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I kinda want to do another story in this verse and I might so be on the lookout for that


End file.
